Second Chance at First Line
Second Chance at First Line is the second episode of Teen Wolf it originally aired on Monday June 6, 2011. Synopsis Scott tries to adjust to his werewolf powers and contemplates whether to play in the big lacrosse game coming up. Full Recap After the preceding events, he worries a lot about Allison’s father being a hunter and is distracted during practice with the lacrosse team. Because he does badly that day, he gets angry and senses the werewolf inside him. Stiles gets him off the field before disaster strikes. In locker room, Scott transforms into the wolf and almost kills Stiles. Back at his house, Derek confronts Scott about turning into a werewolf. He tells him like Stiles that he is better off sitting out the big lacrosse game coming up. Scott's coach talks to him about what happened on field. Scott says he won't play in the upcoming game but then changes his mind. He and Allison talk. He doesn't like her and Derek having relations especially if Derek is a murderer. Scott confronts Derek then tells Stiles that he smells a dead body on his property. Stiles and Scott go to the hospital to see if the dead body on Derek's property smells like the dead body of the girl who was sliced in half. While they are there Stiles sees Lydia who is waiting for Jackson. He admits his crush about her to her, but she is on her Bluetooth. When she asks him what he said, he says that it is not worth repeating. Meanwhile, Scott is looking in the morgue for the body. He finds it and confirms that the blood on the corpse smells like the blood in Derek's property. In the night, Stiles and Scott go back to Derek's property. They dig up the body but then learn it's actually the body of a dead werewolf. Stiles spots some wolfsbane growing alongside the grave. When he tries to pull it up he finds it is attached to a long rope laid out around the grave in a spiral pattern. When he finishes removing the rope the pattern glows and the body in the grave reverts into a human girl. Derek gets arrested for murder. Scott and Stiles drive off, but Scott is sickened by the wolfsbane rope that Stiles has stuffed into his backpack. He throws the backpack into the woods but returns to the Jeep to find Scott gone. Scott is at Allison’s house, where he watches her from her rooftop, Scott turns into a werewolf but then falls off and gets hit by her dad who is driving a truck. He changes back into a human before Mr. Argent can see him as a werewolf. Scott plays in the lacrosse game and uses his powers to win the game. He, however, runs off the field as he feels another transformation coming on. Allison chases him to boys locker room. By the time she finds him, Scott has managed his wolf outburst and is fine. The two kiss. Stiles then talks to Scott about the game and about the dead body they found. The dead body is actually Derek's sister, and since police found evidence of that an animal killed her, Derek has been released from jail. Quotes * * Video Cast Main * Tyler Posey as Scott McCall * Crystal Reed as Allison Argent * Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski * Holland Roden as Lydia Martin * Colton Haynes as Jackson Whittemore Recruiting * Ormy Adams as Bobby Finstock * Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski * JR Bourne as Chris Argent * Keahu Kahuanui as Danny * Melissa Panzio as Melissa McCall Gallery 11 scott.jpg Scafl.jpg Scafl10.jpg Scafl11.jpg Scafl12.jpg Scafl13.jpg Scafl2.jpg Scafl3.jpg Scafl4.jpg Scafl5.jpg Scafl6.jpg Scafl7.jpg Scafl9.jpg Episode Guide